New Wizards
by daydreamer0083
Summary: This story is on hold, so if you can, look at my other stories?
1. Prologue

_Slap, slap, slap_, the sound of Savannah's feet hitting the cobble-stone path drowned out the background noise of talking. Running past Zeke, the broom renter, and the cart behind him with various goods from his explorations, she leapt across the bridge dashing for the huge, oak doors of the library.

"Beat you, Esmee!" she breathlessly shouted, narrowly avoiding hitting a large marble column. Looking around at the surrounding buildings, Savannah suddenly realized that her best friend wasn't behind her. Anxiously she made her way into the semi-crowded Wizard City library. The golden dome on top of the building was made of stained glass, letting in a fair amount of light. After being outside for several hours though, Savannah found the musty, book-filled library to be dark and dreary. After her eyes had adjusted she went to the upper floor and scanned the library for Esmee's bright red hair. There was no sign of her. She suddenly wished she were a wizard since wizards can teleport to each other.

Back outside she looked around at the Commons, the main hub of activity in the Spiral. In the Spiral there were six worlds; Dragonspyre, Moo Shu, Marleybone, Grizzleheim, Krokotopia, and Wizard City. Wizard City, the world in which she lived, had the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. There were many schools within Ravenwood; Storm, Ice, Fire, Death, Myth, Life, and Balance, each one specializing in a specific form of magic. The Death school disappeared many years before Savannah came to Wizard City, and now there's nothing left where it stood but a few floating pieces road. (I neglected to mention that all the worlds in the Spiral aren't actual planets, they're more or less built of floating pieces of land.)

Above the noise Savannah heard a faint cry for help from Esmee, "Help! Savannah? Anyone! Little help please! Savannah!" Savannah needed to get to her friend and she was going to take the shortest way possible to get there. That just happened to be over the Common's pond. After she hit the water, the pond froze. Even the waterfall by Rainbow Bridge turned into glistening ice. Not taking any notice of the now frozen pond, Savannah ran and ran and ran. Finally she reached where the cry was coming from, Golem Court. She'd been in there on a dare before, and had gotten caught by an ambitious level 15 Myth student.

Savannah had heard from students at Ravenwood that the Headmaster was nice, but strict. The fun part she wasn't so sure about, but the strict part was undoubtedly correct. She knew because that Myth student had brought her to Professor Ambrose, the Headmaster. Forgetting about the day she'd been dragged out of Golem Court and to the Headmaster, she dashed through the pitch black tunnel toward the sound of her best friend.

Bursting into the sunlit yard with the tall tower in the middle, Savannah started to run around, looking for Esmee. A red and yellow baby power dragon was pulling Esmee around in the air by her flaming, and I mean that literally, red hair. An apprentice Storm wizard was chasing the duo around and around the tower.

"Bruno! Bad Bruno! No! Put the nice girl down! Get back here right now you little mischievous, simple minded, salamander with wings! Bruno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" taking out his wand the wizard shouted "Lightning bolt!" The shock hit the little dragon on the nose. Like cats the most sensitive part of the dragon is its nose. Dropping Esmee's smoldering hair, and dropping Esmee on the ground, Bruno the dragon dejectedly flapped his way over to the young Storm wizard.

Esmee muttered something incoherent. The sparks on her head winked out. Savannah summoned some snow flurries that landed on Esmee's now somewhat black hair cooling it down.

"H-How di-did you do that-t-t-t?" asked Esmee, stuttering as she usually did in a crisis.

"How did you mutter and put out those flames?" Savannah replied with a rhetorical question to which to answer was obvious; they were actually wizards. After both of the girls had come to this realization and were staring at each other open mouthed, the Diviner (proper name for a Storm wizard) came running over.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry! It's Bruno's first time out, and he will not" looking pointedly at the clearly embarrassed dragon "be going back outside for a long time! This little guy will be staying in my house, not singeing anyone's hair! I swear he will not-"

"Ok! Ok! We get it! What's your name anyway?" Esmee asked.

"Michael. Michael Windsword, level nine Diviner. What's your name? I haven't seen you around Ravenwood. Are you novices?" He replied, trying to keep hold of the struggling little dragon who apparently wanted to chase a passing piggle. (Piggle: pig that flies up right with tiny feathered wings on its back)

"My name is-" Savannah and Esmee started at the same time, and stopped both thinking the other would go on.

"Red hair girl and then grey hair girl" Michael said, laughing.

"Esmee Sparkwhisper"

"Savannah Icestone and my hair is silver, not grey!" Savannah said, self consciously touching the messy ponytail into which she had stuck her wavy hair that morning.

"Well, I consider you lucky not to have purple hair!"Michael said. He was dramatically motioning to the unusually violet spiky hair on which he was trying to replace a dark blue wizard hat. After the little tousle with Bruno, the hat was now almost as brown as the dirt.

As Savannah was helping Esmee up from the ground, another apprentice appeared. The boy was dressed completely in tan and yellow with an Imp for a pet. The green little flying creature was dancing around in the air playing its fiddle and laughing so high pitched we had to cover our ears until its owner clapped a hand over the thing's mouth.

"Sorry about that. I've been trying to train him…" the boy in tan said. He was now holding on to the Imp by its over sized, lemon yellow ear.

"Hi Kevin! Kevin, meet Savannah and Esmee. Savannah and Esmee, meet Kevin. He's Balance and started a month after me and we've been questing together since then. Hey, you guys want to quest with us… Wait… whoops. That's right you guys are novices." Michael said, so quickly that the other three could only understand half of what was said.

"No. We're not novices. We don't go to Ravenwood."Savannah said barely paying attention. She was still trying to figure what quests meant to wizards. She'd heard of them but never actually knew what they were.

"Hmmm. Well, you're probably going to take the MAT soon anyway." Michael replied.

"Yeah. On your thirteenth birthday you'll take the test and probably get accepted into Ravenwood… possibly… well…" Kevin started to look thoughtful.

"Possibly? What do you mean; possibly?"Esmee asked looking incredulous.

"What he means is that not everyone who passes the MAT gets into Ravenwood. When is you thirteenth birthday? Usually when you're born as something to do with if you go to Ravenwood or a wizard school in a different world." Michael said, for some reason looking genuinely interested in whether or not the girls made it into the school or not."

"Today. Both of our birthdays are today, and what exactly is the MAT?"

"It's the-" Kevin started, but didn't have the chance to finish. In a shower of multicolored sparks the Headmaster was standing in the arched stone tunnel.

"What's going on here? Why are there non-wizards in Golem Court? You know the rules Michael. No non-wizards in the training areas! Besides, aren't you supposed to be on Triton Avenue with your friend Kevin fighting? Oh, there he is. Honestly. There are over two million students in this school and you're the only two who have to make trouble!" though Professor Ambrose's voice was angry, his blue eyes were twinkling. He started to laugh as he saw their dumbfound faces. The rest of them started to laugh, too. Soon, Esmee was on the ground clutching a stitch in here side, laughing so hard she was crying. The rest of them, now quiet, looked at her like she was crazy. At this point she probably was.

"So-r-Sorry!" Esmee struggled to say. "Once I-I-I-I start laugh-gh-ing I can-t-t-t stop!" After she said that she hiccupped. And again. And again. And again… Then, guess what, again! Yeah. She was defiantly insane.

Out of nowhere, dark storm clouds appeared, lightning flashed, and thunder rolled. Rain started to pound the ground, drenching them all in seconds. The dust on the street was immediately washed into the grass where it collected and a grey mud.

"What?! What is happening here?!" the Headmaster shouted to be heard above the torrents of rain.

"Not me!" Michael shouted over his shoulder, running for cover in the entrance tunnel. Kevin, after helping Esmee up, followed. Limping, and still laughing, Esmee followed suit.

Savannah, curious, looked around and saw Professor Ambrose walking toward the tower. At the top of the tower a shadow passed in front of the window, cutting off the only source of light. Savannah slipped into the stone structure just after the Headmaster, not knowing what to expect when she got to the top.


	2. A Few Months Later

"OUCH!" Michael shouted. A weird magma-man had just tried to slice him open! Flicking through his deck, then his treasure cards, he finally found his recently acquired BLIZZARD spell. He preformed the spell to _finally_ take out the magma-man and fire elf hunter. Grabbing the stuff the two enemies had dropped upon disappearing, he ran to the sidewalk. _Let's see here. I got a novice's sturdy hat (useless to me) and… what the heck is this?_

A heavy envelope lay in his right hand. Before he could open it, his wand started to beep like crazy! The little blue orb at the end of his wand was blinking in time with the beeps. Taping it, messages from two of his best friends; Savannah Icestone and Esmee Sparkwhisper, appeared.

Savannah Icestone: **Sorry to bother you, but there is a… situation in the commons. I would suggest getting here as fast as possible.**

Esmee Sparkwhisper: **A.K.A JUST TELEPORT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Waving his wand he thought about the commons; the houses, towers, and fairground. He hoped that this wouldn't be anything _too _serious… Esmee did tend to exaggerate. He disappeared in a shower of purple sparks… then reappeared three feet away.

_What just happened! It didn't work!_

"Savannah! Let me teleport! I can't get to you!" he yelled to his wand, earning several weird looks from the monsters roaming the streets. He flicked his wand to send the message. A reply came immediately.

Savannah Icestone:** I** **didn't say to teleport. Esmee did. Plus; DON'T! Teleports are being tracked.**

"Why?!"

Savannah Icestone: **Let's just say Ravenwood is now under new management.**

"Ambrose isn't headmaster anymore?"

Savannah Icestone: **Professor Ambrose is missing.**

*DUN DUN DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it, even if it is a bit short… but at least there's dialogue! Please review. I promise it will be longer next time, but I needed to update.*


End file.
